


Losing Time

by Woodpeltneko (Woodpelt_the_pussycat)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Episode: e041-049 The Eleventh Hour Parts 1-9, Episode: e051-057 The Suffering Game Parts 1-7, Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Inner Dialogue, Inner world, Multi, Multiplicity/Plurality, OSDD-1B, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, System, Taaco Twins Sys AU, Taaco twins as a system, The Mindscape, i have no idea how to tag this, lunar interlude rest and relaxation, most of it is from the voidfishing and not their plurality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpeltneko
Summary: Sometimes Taako ends up places. It used to worry him, but now he just deals with it.--the Taaco twins are a system of two! Lucretia didn't mean to make Taako forget, but now he loses time a l o t. Lup can't communicate with him anymore.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Losing Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm projecting, okay? this isn't really meant for people who don't understand plurality, but if you choose to read it anyway,,,, just, good luck lol  
> this isn't much more than a peek at this AU, but I Like It A Lot.

Sometimes Taako ends up places. He won’t remember how he got there or how much time has passed since the last thing he does remember. It used to worry him, but now he just deals with it. It’s not terrible, just disorientating and a little bit annoying. The biggest issue is when he ends up with new possessions and less money. 

Taako “wakes up” sitting in the common room of his dorm with a cup of chai tea in his hands. Alright, well, he likes chai. He looks around in what he hopes is a casual gesture. Magnus is sitting in the other chair carving something- thank the gods he’s using a drop cloth- and Taako doesn’t see Merle anywhere. Taako takes a long sip of chai.

When they’re called out on their next mission later that day, Taako leads the way into the ball, and the next thing he knows, they’re in a town called Refuge. He does his best to keep up. It keeps happening during this mission, and it’s getting annoying. 

They meet a goddess, and when she greets them, it’s not strange for the reason Taako expected.

“Well, the four of you are just in time.”

Taako looks around at Magnus and Merle. 

“Um, there’s only three of us?” Taako responds when no one else says anything.

She looks disappointed (Taako wonders how they could have disappointed the goddess  _ already _ ). “I see. The three of you then.”

“There’s something here,” Kravitz says.

Then, Taako’s in a different position, watching as Kravitz steps through a rift to the astral plane. “Wait!” he blurts before he can stop himself.

Kravitz turns back toward him. “…Taako?” 

“Where are you… where are you going?” 

Kravitz tilts his head curiously. “Do you want me to stay?”

Taako feels his face flush, and waves his hand vaguely. “It feels a little sudden for you to leave, don’t you think?”  _ What the fuck did he miss? _

Kravitz gives a small smile. “I suppose so.” 

Taako spins the wheel and it lands on mind. 

“Well, this time the sacrifice is a little more complicated,” Edward starts. “We’d like you to give up something you believe in. Your sis-”

Taako is suddenly standing behind Magnus and Merle. All the dots are green, but it looks like there’s more of them than before. He has no idea what he’s sacrificed since he spun mind. Merle looks a little miffed and Magnus looks flat out puzzled. What did he sacrifice?

What  _ didn’t _ he sacrifice?

“I’m sorry about your sister, Taako,” Merle says.

“What are you talking about?” Taako doesn’t have a  _ sister _ . 

“Ah, that’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it.”

Taako frowns.  _ What on earth is Merle saying? A sister? Does it have to do with what he scarif- _

Taako is now in a different room. A really different room. There’s a catwalk, and Magnus is talking to him.

“I think you need to strut.”

They’re in a cave, and Taako does not understand the elation he feels when he sees Barry Bluejeans step out of that pod. He blinks and even though everything is relatively the same, he knows time has passed because Barry has his clothes on now. 

The coin Barry is holding starts speaking. It addresses Barry first, talking about the weight of a love that defined and redeemed him, but he can’t remember.

Then, it speaks again. “Taako, I’m worried that you in particular might not trust me, but please listen. You sometimes lose time. You find yourself somewhere different and you don’t know why. People talk about conversations with you that you don’t remember having. I know why that is, but I can’t tell you yet. I know this is going to be frustrating to hear, but you’ve gotta trust me. You’ll be able to understand soon.”

Taako swallows hard and nods. Everything has been so confusing lately, and to understand is all he wants. 

Taako is on his knees seconds after Lucretia says Lup’s name. How could he forget his sister? How could he forget the other person in his body?  _ Their body _ . His twin sister, who he shares his whole life with? He closes his eyes and crashes into their inner world for the first time in a  _ whole decade _ .

“Lup!” He shouts, and she crashes into him from one side, knocking him to the grassy ground.

“Taako!” Lup squishes his face in her hands. “Gods damn! It’s been so lonely with you out there all the time! I found, like, ten rooms!” she shouts, gesturing to one side.

“It’s so good to see you, Lulu,” Taako says.

“Even when I forced you out of front I couldn’t find you,” Lup tells him.

“Oh my gods, what did you say to my boyfriend?”

“Just a shovel talk, relax. Oh, hey, by the way- the Grim reaper!!?”

Taako laughs. 

“C’mon the world is ending, bro, let’s go save it.”

They open their eyes, and Barry is at their side. 

“L… Lup?” he asks cautiously. 

“Both of us, dummy,” they respond, and Lup is the one who pulls him into a hug. Taako hangs back a bit, because gods, he can feel how happy Lup is to see her husband again. 

“I love you, Barry,” Lup says, and then Taako pulls their attention back to the situation at hand. 

“I’m so sorry, Lup, Taako,” Lucretia says, and Taako feels so angry now. He raises their umbrastaff at her.

“You fucking took everything from me!” Taako shouts at her.

“I’m so sorry, Taako, I had no idea that this would…”

“You-!” Lup cuts Taako off with a hand over their mouth.

_ It’s okay now, Taako. We’re back. _ Lup thinks to him. 

_ She took you from me. How can you forgive that? _ Taako asks.

_ Taako, she never meant to hurt us. She just wanted to help. She’s family, and we trust her. _ Lup says.

Taako gives an audible groan, and lowers their umbrastaff.

Taako barely takes a moment to check with Lup after they open the portal to the astral plane. He runs to Kravitz, who scrambles to warm his skin before they kiss.

“Taako!” Kravitz says, then seems to remember Lup, and scrambles awkwardly. “I’m sorry, was that weird?”

Taako snickers at him. “No, goofus, I’m all Taako right now.”

Kravitz smiles. 

“Take care of him, ghost rider!” Lup blurts, and Taako covers their mouth immediately after.

Kravitz just grins wider. “I will. I love you, Taako.”

Taako uncovers their mouth and leans into Kravitz. “I love you too, Krav.”

“Okay, okay!” they say, pulling Kravitz towards Barry. “Taako’s boyfriend, meet Lup’s husband!”

Kravitz waves a little, and Barry nods.

“We’ve met,” Kravitz states. “Although the circumstances were unfortunate.”

Lup bursts into laughter. “Kravitz, you tried to reap Barry!?”

Barry chuckles a little. “He was always trying to catch me.”

“Babe, that’s my brother in law!” Taako teases Kravitz.

Kravitz smiles. “I’m glad that Istus had plans for you, I would have caught one of you eventually.”

Taako and Lup can’t help but grin, their contentment and happiness echoing each other.


End file.
